Von Darior Silbling und Darktress vom Silbersee
by Darktress
Summary: Ein wenig Abenteuer, viel Liebe
1. Begegnung im Wald

Vorwort:  
  
Dies ist meine erste Geschichte auf FFN und es war meine erste Geschichte ÜBERHAUPT. Ich hoffe, ihr seht es mir nach, wenn ich hin und wieder was verändere, aber ich muss mich erst an das Teil hier gewöhnen *g* Meinen Dank an Sevie, sie machte mich auf die Site hier aufmerksam und bringt mir ziemlich viel Kurzweil, wenn ich ihre oder die von ihr empfolenen Geschichten lese... Und auch an Sandra. Hätte sie nicht ihr Interesse bekundet, meine Geschichte zu lesen, hätte ich sie wohl nie hier veröffentlicht...  
  
So, das hier ist vor allem eine Geschichte für Leute, die DSA (Das Schwarze Auge) kennen. Aber auch jeder andere kann sie lesen. Ich werde, für diejenigen unter euch, die DAS NICHT kennen, vor jedem Kapitel ein paar Anmerkungen machen zu Begriffen, die sich nicht unbedingt selbst erklären...  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
Praios – Sonnengott; Praiosscheibe – Sonne  
  
Madamal – Mond  
  
Thorwaler – Bewohner der Stadt Thorwal (Stadt an der Küste Aventuriens); bekannt für sein meist etwas grimmiges Auftreten, aber gute und anständige Leute, meist Krieger oder Seefahrer.  
  
Vierblättrige Einbeeren – Heilpflanze  
  
Premer Feuer & Immermet – starke alkoholische Getränke  
  
Jetzt aber los:  
  
Begegnungen im Wald  
  
"Tja, mein lieber Freund, das ist eine längere Geschichte, wie Darior und ich uns kennen lernten...", so sprach Darktress an jenem Abend zu mir. Und da ich nun mal eine Barde bin, möchte ich diese wunderschöne Geschichte, die von ein wenig Abenteuer, etwas Freundschaft und viel Liebe handelt, nun Euch erzählen! Also zurück zu jenem Abend...  
  
Die Praiosscheibe schickt sich gerade an, hinter dem Horizont zu verschwinden und dem Madamal den Platz zu überlassen, ich hatte, mal wieder, vor lauter Geschichten erfinden noch keinen geeigneten Rastplatz gefunden, da höre ich eine wahrlich bezaubernde Stimme, die ein unglaublich schönes Lied zu den Klängen einer meisterlich gespielten Harfe vorträgt. Ich glaube, es ist Isdira, diese wunderschöne und geheimnisvolle Sprache der Elfen. Wie magisch angezogen drehe ich mich um in Richtung der Musik. Ein Lichtschein dringt durch die mittlerweile herrschende Dunkelheit, nur ein klein wenig abseits des Weges, durch die Bäume des Waldes nahe des Einsiedlersees.  
  
Was mich in diese einsame Gegend verschlagen hatte? Nun, seit Jahren erzählte ich Geschichten über das legendäre Einhorn, welches dort leben soll. Und wenn ich mich doch sonst eher auf viel bereisten Straßen und in gut besuchten Tavernen aufzuhalten pflege, vielleicht steckt ja doch auch zumindest ein wenig Abenteurer-Blut in mir? Auf jeden Fall wollte ich jetzt endlich wissen, ob dieses ominöse Einhorn wirklich existiert... Aber weiter!  
  
So leise ich kann, was nicht eben besonders leise ist, ich bin schließlich "nur" ein Halbling und kein Waldelf, schleiche ich mich in Richtung des Lichtscheins... Doch als ich aus dem Schatten der Bäume heraus und auf die Lichtung trete, verschlägt es mir den Atem! Nicht, dass mich die Abenteurergruppe nicht schon längst bemerkt hatte... Nein, was ICH sehe, beeindruckt mich so sehr! Ein Thorwaler sitzt gemütlich etwas abseits, sein Bastardschwert griffbereit an einen Baum gelehnt, und poliert in aller Ruhe seinen Schild welches auf seinen Knien ruht, ein Zwerg bearbeitet gerade mit einem Schleifstein seine Streitaxt, die beinahe so groß ist, wie der ganze Kerl, ein Magier scheint etwas auf einer Schriftrolle zu Papier zu bringen, während eine Magierin gerade Einbeeren am Rande der Lichtung pflückt und sich hin und wieder eine genüsslich in den Mund steckt. Doch in der Mitte, im Lichtschein des Lagerfeuers, sehe ich das Schönste, was ich jemals sah! Zwei Elfen von verschiedenem Volke, dem Wald- und dem Auvolk angehörig, glaube ich, halten sich ebenfalls dort auf. ER spielte eine unsagbar kostbare, goldene Harfe, welche recht eigenartige Saiten hat und SIE steht dort, singt dieses Lied (ich hatte also recht, es IST Isdira) und tätschelt den Hals eines EINHORNS. DES Einhorns!  
  
Alle sehen mich an, auch wenn ich erst nach einer Weile in der Lage bin, dies zu registrieren. Sie alle lächeln... Sogar der Thorwaler!!! Obwohl diese Gesellen, die mir noch nie sonderlich sympathisch waren, normalerweise immer etwas finster schauen. Jedenfalls solange sie dem Premer Feuer oder dem Immermet noch nicht zu sehr zugesprochen haben. Der Zwerg beendet die Arbeit an seiner Axt, steht auf und ich überlege gerade ob ich mich nicht lieber entfernen soll, da kommt er schon, mit der Axt in der Hand, in meine Richtung... 


	2. Welch ein Anblick!

Anmerkungen:  
  
Rondra – Göttin u.A. des Krieges  
  
Welch ein Anblick  
  


* * *

  
Ich atme hörbar aus, doch, Rondra sei Dank, es ist nur ein Irrtum, er geht auf die Elfe zu, nicht auf mich. Unterwegs macht er bei einem Rucksack halt, der Größe nach vermutlich sein eigener, dann reicht er ihr Brot, Hartwurst und einen Weinschlauch. Sie lächelt, singt noch eine Weile, während der Zwerg mir einladend winkt und mir bedeutet, mich auch am Feuer nieder zu lassen. Nichts, was ich lieber tue, sind die Schatten hinter mir doch mittlerweile wirklich dicht und die Kälte kriecht in mein leichtes Gewand. Denn meinen Mantel hatte leider heute, früher am Tag, den Geist aufgegeben. Also trete ich, noch etwas scheu, an das Feuer und lasse mich nieder und lausche still, bis die Elfen aufhören zu musizieren. Das Einhorn schnaubt leise und, man halte mich für verrückt, oder nicht, aber ich glaube, es hört sich dankbar an... Es schüttelt das Haupt und einiger seiner silbrigen Mähnenhaare lösen sich und fliegen direkt in die ausgestreckte Hand des Elfen mit der Harfe. Dann berührt es mit dem Horn die Dinge in der Hand der Elfe und den Stapel Feuerholz, der neben dem Feuer liegt, dreht sich herum und schreitet langsam in den Wald. Es herrscht Stille, bis auch der letzte weiße Schimmer des Einhorns im Walde entschwunden ist, dann setzen sich alle um das Feuer. "So, um Speis', Trank und Feuerholz brauchen wir uns heute Abend wohl nicht mehr zu sorgen.", spricht der Elf, während er beginnt, die Saiten seiner Harfe zusammen zu rollen, die er mittlerweile ausgespannt hatte und stattdessen die Mähnenhaare des Einhorns aufzuziehen. "Doch zu unserem unerwarteten Besuch! Wer seid ihr, Freund, und was verschlägt euch in diese Gegend? Noch dazu allein?!"  
  
Nun, ich erzählte es und erntete ein belustigtes Lächeln auf den Gesichtern der Anwesenden. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie selber schon wesentlich aufregendere Questen erlebt., Und zusammen mit diesem Elfenpaar...Ich fragte daher, ob sie nicht auch eine Geschichte für mich hätten, um mein Repertoir zu erweitern.  
  
"Aber nicht, bevor auch für das leiblich Wohl gesorgt ist!" lässt sich der Thorwaler vernehmen. "Endlich sind wir mal einer Meinung, Prator, du elender Hügelriese!" Das kommt von dem Zwerg. "Ich stopf dich gleich als kleinen Snack zwischen zwei Scheiben Brot, Baldrin, und spüle dich mit einem Schluck Immermet hinunter, du Grashüpfer!", sprachs und  
  
schon hatte Prator Baldrin gepackt und hochgehoben, doch statt seine Drohung wahr zu machen  
  
Was ich ihm durchaus zugetraut hätte...  
  
Setzt er ihn ans Feuer und klopft ihm, als er Baldrins erschrockenes Gesicht sieht, mit einem herzhaften Lachen auf die Schulter. Vorsichtig... "Da wir sowieso bei der Vorstellung sind, das dort ist Sariae, die Magierin (diese winkt mir mit kauenden Bewegungen lächelnd zu), der schüchterne in rot ist Tiodor, Druide aus Berufung, wie er immer gerne betont, der meisterliche Harfenspieler ist Darior, mein Mann  
  
Als sie die Worte "mein Mann" aussprach huschte ein Ausdruck, viel mehr als ein Lächeln, über ihr Gesicht, der einem unwahrscheinlich warm ums Herz werden ließ...  
  
Und ich selbst werde Darktress genannt.". 


	3. Kennenlernen

Kennenlernen  
  
So saßen wir also alle ums Feuer, aßen, tranken und scherzten. Doch egal, wie viel gegessen und getrunken wurde, es schien einfach nie weniger zu werden. Dann, als wir alle gesättigt waren, wurden die Reste weggepackt und es wurde auch nicht vergessen, mir meinen Reiseproviant wieder aufzufüllen. Und man machte es sich nun so richtig bequem. Der bis dahin stille Tiodor, der Druide, richtete nun das Wort an mich:  
  
"Eine Geschichte wolltet ihr doch hören! Wie wäre es mit einer Geschichte von Magie?" Sariae nickt zustimmend und lächelt. "Nein, Buh! BUUUH, wie langweilig!", ruft da unser Zwerg. "Gold!!! Gold und Edelsteine! DAVON weiß ich Spannendes zu berichten!"  
  
Die beiden Elfen tauschten einen Blick und schauten zu ihren Gefährten. Dabei schafften sie es, eine Mischung aus Tadel, Nachsicht und Belustigung auf ihre Gesichter zu zaubern.  
  
"Ich wusste ja, ich hätte dich verspeisen sollen, du vorlauter Maulwurf!", ist der Kommentar des Thorwalers. "Bestimmt interessiert unseren Freund, wo er die beste Auswahl an Getränken auf ganz Faerun findet! Das wohl und nichts anderes!" "Auf das du dich an mir verschluckst und daran erstickst, du elender Riesen..." "Nana!", diesmal die Elfen wie aus einem Munde. "Er möge selbst entscheiden..."  
  
Nun musste ich mich wieder an den Gesichtsausdruck von Darktress erinnern und bevor ich mich eines besseren besonnen hatte, war schon das Wort  
  
Liebe!  
  
aus mir heraus... Alle schauten mich etwas fragend an, also erklärte ich ihnen  
  
Ja wisst ihr, ich höre und erzähle jeden Tag Geschichten von Abenteuern, Gold und anderen Schätzen, Magie und Gelagen. Aber wo bleibt die Liebe? DARÜBER würde ich gerne eine Geschichte hören..." „Nun, so sei es." sagt Sariae. "Ich glaube, du hast gut gewählt! Wie wäre es mit der Geschichte von Darior und Darktress, unseren beiden Musikanten hier? Sie ist wahrlich hinreißend!" Die beiden schauen erst zu Sariae, dann einander an und ergreifen jeweils die Hand des anderen... "Erzähle du, Geliebte, " sagt Darior "deine Stimme höre ich um so vieles lieber, als meine eigene..." "Also gut, wenn ihr sie wirklich alle hören wollt..." Darktress wird ein wenig rot...  
  
"Aber sicher!" (Baldrin, der gerade Feuerholz nachlegt)  
  
"Na klar!" (Prator, schon ein wenig lallend)  
  
"Hmhmmm" (Tiodor, im Schneidersitz, das Kinn auf den Händen  
  
"Na los!" (Sariae, undeutlich, eindeutig wieder einmal  
mit ein paar Einbeeren im Mund)  
  
"Herzlich gerne!" (Ich.) 


	4. Erinnerungen an die Kindheit Teil 1

ACHTUNG! in diesem Kapitel erstmalig [.....] - Der Text in den eckigen Klammern ist NUR für DSA – Live-Rollenspieler relevant. Diese wissen dann aber auch, was es damit auf sich hat *gg*  
  
Anmerkungen für Nicht-DSA-Kundler:  
  
Wirselkraut – Heilpflanze  
  
Erinnerungen an die Kindheit, Teil 1  
  
"Also, alles begann vor 12 Jahren, denn Darior und ich kennen uns schon, seit wir Kinder waren..."  
  
Erstaunte Blicke aus der Runde. DAS schienen die anderen selber nicht gewusst zu haben!  
  
"Wwwas, wiwiwirklich?" "Pscht, Prator, lass sie erzählen!" nuschelt Sariae mit ein paar Einbeeren im Mund. "Jaja. Schon so lange. Doch war unser Verhältnis damals, hmmm, wie soll ich sagen? Hilf' mir, Liebster!" "Gespannt?" hilft Darior mit einem Grinsen. "Ja," Darktress lächelt... "so könnte man es wohl nennen... Ich war damals 8 und Darior 10. Die Silblings, eine mittelständische, aber hoch anständige Familie aus dem Elfenland wohnten damals direkt neben meinen Eltern, derer vom Silberdrachensee. Dieser hatte seinen Namen von einer Legende, derer zufolge in uralten Zeiten einst sich dort anstelle des Sees ein Berg erhoben haben soll. Und in diesem Berg hauste ein Silberdrache. Naja, wie ihr alle wisst, nehmen wir Elfen es nicht allzu genau mit der Geschichte, von Aufzeichnungen ganz zu schweigen. Deshalb weiß heute niemand mehr zu berichten, wie der Berg samt Drache verschwand und der See dorthin kam. Aber wo war ich? Ach ja. Auf jeden Fall wohnten die Eltern der Eltern meiner Eltern schon damals dort, daher mein Clanname. Na, und Darior wohnte mit seiner Familie neben der unseren und schon immer hat er mich gepisakt. Einmal hätte er sich dafür beinahe aber auch ganz schön Ärger eingehandelt..."  
  
Jetzt mussten beide grinsen und man sah, dass die Erinnerung in ihnen beiden lebendig geblieben war.  
  
"Vajera Silbling, die schon mit meiner Mutter zusammen mit der Dorfältesten und meinen Großeltern zur Heilerin ausgebildet worden war, und ihres Zeichens Dariors Mutter, hatte mich an diesem Tag gebeten, für sie Kräuter zu sammeln. Vermutlich, so dachte ich zumindest damals, weil ihr nichtsnutziger Sohn mal wieder irgendwo im Wald sein Unwesen trieb. Darior war nämlich damals bei weitem noch nicht so verantwortungsbewusst, wie er es heute ist. Wirselkraut und Vierblättrige Einbeeren sollten es sein."  
  
Bei diesen Worten blickten alle zu Sariae, welche auch prompt mit schuldbewusstem Blick die Hand sinken ließ mit der sie sich gerade ein paar weitere Einbeeren in den Mund stecken wollte.  
  
[Alle, die bis zu dieser Stelle gelesen haben, dürfen sich einen extra Steigerungsversuch für "Pflanzenkunde" gutschreiben]  
  
"Nun schaut mich doch nicht so an! Darktress, erzähl weiter!" "Nun gut. Wie gesagt, ich macht e mich also auf in den Wald. Doch weil die Zeit ungünstig war, wusste ich, dass ich es nicht eben leicht haben würde, die gewünschten Kräuter zu finden... Und tatsächlich, ich musste 9 Stunden suchen bis ich eine Stelle entdeckte, an der ich wenigstens ein paar Pflänzchen sammeln konnte... Hin und wieder fühlte ich mich zwar beobachtet auf meinen Wegen, aber doch machte ich mir nicht allzu viele Gedanken, war dieser Wald doch reich an Tieren. Vielleicht hätte ich aber auch auf diese innere, warnende Stimme hören sollen. Denn just, als ich mich bückte um die Kräuter zu pflücken, sauste etwas durch den Wald , riss alle Kräuter in einem wahnsinnigen Tempo aus dem Boden, ich hörte noch ein: " Danke, für's Suchen, du Mädchen!" und vorbei war der Spuk! 


	5. Erinnerungen an die Kindheit Teil 2

Anmerkungen:  
  
Fulminiktus – Fulminiktus Flammenstrahl ist ein Zauberspruch, der eine Feuerlanze aus der Fingerspitze des Anwenders, in Stärke und Länge abhängig von dessen Stufe, auf einen Gegner oder Gegenstand schleudert  
  
Hetmann – Ein Handelsherr, vergleichbar einem Bürgermeister  
  
Erinnerungen an die Kindheit, Teil 2  
  
"Da hatte dieser kleine Höhlentroll tatsächlich mein Gespräch mit seiner Mutter belauscht, war mir gefolgt, hatte mich suchen lassen, nur um jetzt das Lob und auch den kleinen Honigkuchen, den ich bei solchen Gelegenheiten stets zu bekommen pflege, für sich einzuheimsen! Also machte ich mich mit leeren Händen auf den Rückweg. Kaum angekommen stürmte seine Mutter auch schon auf mich los, ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht, umarmte mich und sagte: "Darior hat es mir schon erzählt. Er hat dich auf dem Heimweg getroffen. Du hast nichts gefunden. Aber das macht nichts! Mein prächtiger Sohn ist heute morgen in aller Frühe ohne mein Wissen aufgebrochen um die Kräuter zu beschaffen, von denen er gesehen hat, dass sie zu neige gehen! Er ist gerade mal zehn Minuten vor dir zurückgekehrt! Ist er nicht wahrhaft ein guter Junge?". Und obwohl ich innerlich vor Wut kochte, dabei bin ich eigentlich ein ruhiger Elf, nur ER ist in der Lage, mich zur Weißglut zu treiben, ist Petzen noch nie meine Art gewesen. Obwohl er es diesmal, meiner Meinung nach, damit auf die Spitze getrieben hatte! Dachte ich zumindest... Er wollte mich gleich hernach versöhnen, denn als ich aus der Tür trat, hielt er mir die schönste Blüte hin, die ich jemals gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich eine magisch erzeugte und ich wusste, das so etwas viel Arbeit und Zeit benötigt und fühlte mich sehr geschmeichelt. Leider fiel sie auf den Boden, als ich sie entgegennehmen wollte. In der Annahme, dies sein ein Versehen gewesen, bückte ich mich danach. Gleich wurde ich eines besseren belehrt, denn just, als ich so mit gebeugtem Rückrat dastand, sprach er einen, zugegebenermaßen leichten, aber trotzdem, Fulminictus in Richtung meines Hinterteil..."  
  
An dieser Stelle brach die ganze kleine Gesellschaft am Feuer in ein schallendes Gelächter aus, nur Darktress schmollte. Doch auch sie lachte, als Prator Darior mit einem „Dasch isch ein Kerl nach meinem Geschmagg1" So fest auf die Schulter klopfte, dass dieser mit einem urkomisch- erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck beinahe ins Feuer gefallen wäre...  
  
"Und dann?" fragte ich.  
  
"Naja. Eigentlich ärgerte er mich mit seinen Streichen, solange ich denken kann." Erwiederte Darktress. "Doch als ich mein zehntes Lebensjahr vollendet hatte, wurde ich, einer alten Familientradition folgend, nach Thorwal gebracht um dort am Hofe des Hetmanns meine Ausbildung zu vollenden und dort zu dienen, bis ich weitere 65 mal die Jahreszeiten hätte wechseln sehen. Langsam vergaß ich Darior und seine Streiche..." 


End file.
